


James

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, NB, Other, Pansexual, Trans, i forget if i started tagging sexualities on my ao3???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: tfw u have a rly big Gay crush on the prettiest girl in school and so does everyone else but she already has James“Some dude asked me out earlier and told me to keep them when I turned him down because I’m already with James, but. I only like white chocolate? So.” Taeyeon holds out the box with a little smile. “You can have another if you want,” she says.tumblr





	James

“Hey, girl, what’s good?”

 

Junghee glances up as one of the class fuckboys leans over from his aisle to hers. She prepares her best stinkface--she’s not in the mood for this today--but soon realizes that he’s aiming for the Taeyeon in front of her instead. Oh. Alright then. Poor babe. She loses interest quickly and goes back to sleepily filling in every other box of her graph paper instead of starting her homework before class ends.

 

“Well, less now than there was before you showed up.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, what’s good with you?” Taeyeon says. Junghee grins down at her paper. She always knew she liked Taeyeon for a reason that wasn’t just plain gay.

 

“Well, you know, the spring dance is coming up,” the fuckboy says. “I figured, you know, a hot babe like you, a hot babe like me. Going. Together. Like, as a date. You in?”

 

Junghee doesn’t think he could have come up with a worse pickup line if he’d tried, honestly. She doesn’t hear Taeyeon sigh, but she picks up on the short moment of silence of a sigh that was held back.

 

“Nah, I’m spending that night with James,” she shrugs. Junghee snorts. There the mysterious James is again. She’s heard Taeyeon turn down several dudes for James all year.

 

“James James James,” the fuckboy grumbles. “How come I’ve never met this  _James_ you spend so much time with? He’s gotta be the hottest dude at this school to have you all scooped up all the time.” Junghee rolls her eyes. She wonders if the fuckboy realizes that he’s just admitted that he purposefully asked out a girl he already knew had a boyfriend, and if he even took a moment to consider whether or not that was rude.

 

“Yeah, well, you know,” Taeyeon says. “He doesn’t go here. It’s why I’m not going to the dance. Too much trouble with paperwork and shit, you know how it is.”

 

“Hmph,” the fuckboy humphs. He settles back in at his desk and Junghee glances at him just to snort at his dejected posture. Like he ever even had a chance in the first place.

 

~

 

“Hey, um, Taeyeon?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Soft voices make Junghee look up from the atlas she was squinting in to find a river to add to her map. The library is mostly quiet, people working on history projects either solo or in tiny groups, so it’s not hard to overhear this new boy try his luck.

 

“I was wondering, um,” he says, staring very intently at his map instead of at Taeyeon. Probably for the better, Junghee thinks; Taeyeon is chewing the end of her pencil and looking completely bored by everything around her. Junghee looks away before she starts paying too much attention to her plush lips. She can’t be gay when she’s trying to work. “You’re--I think you’re really pretty,” the boy continues, “and, uh, I have this coupon? For a free ice cream, so, I was hoping, maybe after school, we could--”

 

“Oh, sorry, um. I’m gonna be with James after school today.”

 

“Oh--James, you--oh, you’re--already--with someone. Oh. Okay. Nevermind then, it’s fine.” Junghee spares a glance to see the boy’s face is cherry red with embarrassment. Sympathy makes her smile fondly back at her book. Poor bub. She hopes he gets his free ice cream anyway. It’ll probably help him feel better.

 

~

 

Junghee frowns to herself, tapping her locker door as she crouches on the floor in front of it. What. The fuck class does she--geometry, right. That’s her next period. She pulls out her blue notebook and stuffs it in her bag, then frowns at the book that was next to it. She doesn’t remember if they needed that today or not. She takes it anyway just in case.

 

“Hey, Jung.”

 

“Hmm? Oh, hey.” She looks up and smiles quickly at Taeyeon, who’s tiredly opening up her locker above her and one to the right. She takes a moment to really appreciate being able to look up at Taeyeon from this angle every day, and then another moment to stop being so gay and go back to getting her shit out of her locker before lunch.

 

“Hey,” Taeyeon says again. “Do you want a chocolate?”

 

“What?” Junghee asks. When she looks up again, Taeyeon is holding out a fancy little chocolate in a little paper holder. In her other hand is a heart-shaped box full of more. Junghee blinks as she takes it.

 

“Uh, sure, thanks,” she says.

 

“Mmhmm,” Taeyeon hums. “That one’s caramel inside, I think,” she says. She squints at the label on the back of the box. “Some dude asked me out earlier and told me to keep them when I turned him down because I’m already with James, but. I only like white chocolate? So.” She holds out the box with a little smile. “You can have another if you want,” she says.

 

“Ooh,” Junghee says. Nice. She looks through them all and picks what she thinks is a raspberry filled one. “Are you gonna share the rest with James?” she asks, cocking a brow. That’s what she would do if she was a hot babe that everyone showered with presents but already had a dude to share them with. Taeyeon grins, though, and shakes her head.

 

“Poor baby’s allergic,” she tsks. She slots the chocolates into her locker, pulls out a bio book, and slams it shut. “Anyway, later,” she says, waving at Junghee as she walks away. Junghee waves back, then smiles into her chocolate and gives herself a minute of being extremely fucking gay about it.

 

~

 

“Hey T, you ready to give up James for a real man yet?”

 

Junghee barely surpresses a snort as she walks into literature behind Taeyeon. Holy shit. That was just. Disgustingly and rudely bad. Taeyeon doesn’t reply to the fuckboy with anything other than a scowl and a dirty glare, tugging her bag sharply over her shoulder when he tries to reach out and poke her on his way out of the classroom. She feels bad for Tae, honestly. She can’t imagine how many fuckboys she has to deal with on a regular basis. James better be good to her.

 

As soon as they sit down and the bell rings for class, they’re put into pairs to work on a short little reenactment of the play they’ve been reading. They got to choose themselves last time so this time their teacher chooses for them, and Junghee winds up practising lines with Taeyeon.

 

It really doesn’t help that they’re doing some gay Shakespeare shit, because it takes all of her willpower to not be extra fucking gay as she recites what’s basically a love poem to the cutest girl she knows. This isn’t fair. She’s just trying to focus and learn here. She doesn’t need this.

 

Taeyeon is  _so_  pretty.

 

“So, hey, when do we have to present this again?” Taeyeon asks her near the end of class.

 

“Uh,” Junghee says. She checks the little directions sheet, winces, and looks back up with a pout. “Tomorrow,” she says. Guh. They’re definitely not ready yet with just this short little practise session. Taeyeon grumbles too, frowning at her lines. Junghee fluffs the growing in undercut at the back of her head and scrunches her nose.

  
“Wanna come over to my place for a little bit after school to practise?” she asks. “I live right by--oh, no, you’re with James today, aren’t you,” she mumbles. “Never mind.” Heck. She can’t believe she forgot. Bluh. They’ll just have to practise individually on their owns tonight, she guesses. At least the rest of the class will be as underprepared as they are.

 

“No, we can practise,” Taeyeon says. Junghee blinks, confused, but Taeyeon nods with an earnest little smile. “You gotta come over to my place, though,” she says. “I can’t go somewhere unless I tell my parents a week ahead.” She grumbles that part, pouting up her lips again, but Junghee’s not too bothered by that.

 

“What about James?” she asks. Taeyeon just looks at her for a moment; then her mouth curves up into a little smirk and she shrugs.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” she says. “He knows I gotta do school shit.” She waves her hand dismissively and Junghee hums in thought. Hmm. Well. She means.

 

“Alright then,” she says. “Let me text my sis.”

 

~

 

“Shoes,” Taeyeon says when she opens her front door for Junghee. Jonghyun gasps softly. Right. Yes. She almost forgot. She stops just inside the door and toes off her shoes, leaving them by the pile by the door. Taeyeon does the same, leaning one hand up against the wall to brace herself.

 

“I’m home,” she yells through the house as she does so. “I brought a friend to work on a project. C’mon,” she adds to Junghee in a normal volume. “Are you hungry? I’m hungry.” She leaves Junghee to walk through an open doorway and Junghee follows into what turns out to be the kitchen. Ooh. Nice. Taeyeon hands her a water bottle from the fridge and then pours them out a big bowl of tortilla chips. Junghee bounces on her toes in excitement. Extra nice.

 

A sudden boop against her ankle makes her jump and almost scream; the only thing that stops her from kicking out is a vague familiarity of the same kind of boop from her puppy. Looking down, she finds not a dog, but a cat, dusty brown with a striped tail and tattered ear. Oh. Aw.

 

“I didn’t know you had a cat,” she grins, crouching down and keeping her hands on her knees as she peps at the little kit. They’re so cute and she loves them already. “Who’s this?” she asks, gently scooting away when said cat rubs all up against her leg like they’re begging to be petted. Taeyeon comes over with one hand holding the chips, bends down, and expertly scoops up the cat with her other.

 

“This is James,” she says brightly, smiling at the way the cat nuzzles into her neck and pressing a tiny kiss to the top of his head. “My room’s just down the hall, c’mon,” she adds. Junghee doesn’t c’mon; she just blinks up at the two of them, still crouched in place on the floor. James. The cat is James. James is the cat.

 

“Oh my god,” she whispers. Taeyeon’s smile turns into a wicked little smirk as she beckons Junghee to follow her with a jerk of her head.

 

“What can I say?” she asks as she walks. “I love pussy.”

 

Junghee follows, infinitely gayer than she’s ever been in her life.


End file.
